Marisa
Marisa is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports Resort Marisa is the Boss of level 13 (Beach Reverse) in Swordplay Showdown. She is very defensive and strikes often. She is surrounded by 3-hearted fighters like Rachel, Ursula, and James. It is best if you get to her with 3 hearts. Her Swordplay skill is 642. In Basketball her skill is around 675, and she plays with Marco and Jake. In Table Tennis, she is the last player in the 1000 mark. Her skill is 1091+ and is a Pro. She is good at Cycling, coming 56th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Marisa is a Master Mii. Trivia * You can earn her badge by making 50 edits on Wii Sports Resort articles. * Her Japanese name is the same as her English name. * In the Table Tennis mode selection screen, if one was to look closely at the thumbnail for Return Challenge , she can be seen serving balls to an unnamed female Mii in the picture, but in the actual mode itself, Greg takes her place as the server. * Her name can be Latin, Spanish, or Italian. Gallery MarisaDACotQR.JPG|Marisa's QR Code Badge-2-4.png|Marisa's badge Marisa.png|Marisa as the level 13 Boss in Swordplay Showdown Swordplay Showdown Bosses-Stages 1-20.jpg Screen Shot 2015-01-14 at 9.16.13 PM.png|Marisa in Swordplay Duel 2018-03-02 (15).png|Marisa about to play a Table Tennis match IMG_0025.JPG|Marisa and her teammates Marco and Jake in Basketball 2018-05-25 (17).png|Marisa in Swordplay Speed Slice IMG_0603.JPG|Marisa playing Basketball at High Noon 2018-08-16 (51).png|Marisa (left) in Cycling IMG 1112.JPG IMG 1113.JPG IMG_20180930_163815.jpg IMG_20181021_202505.jpg Anna, Nelly, Greg, Abe, Shinta, Siobhan, Andy, Silke, and Marisa featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png David, Luca, Marisa, Gwen, Hayley, Rin, Gabi, Midori, Giovanna, Mia, and Sota featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Misaki, Andy, Marisa, Mike, Rachel, Tatsuaki, Daisuke, Eduardo, Yoshi, Keiko, and Eddy featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ian, Gabi, Emma, Sakura, Nelly, Takashi, Megan, Marisa, and Lucia featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Matt, Marisa, Tommy, Theo, Rin, Patrick, Tyrone, Andy, and Eddy featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Takumi, Rachel, Holly, Eduardo, Siobhan, Ai, Mia, Marisa, and Giovanna featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Pablo, Holly, Michael, Marisa, Helen, Kentaro, James, Keiko, Ashley, Sarah, Miguel, and Elisa featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party-0.png Stephanie, Emily, Hiroshi, Patrick, Eduardo, Alisha, Kathrin, Jackie, Marisa, Siobhan, and Gabriele featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ursula, Fritz, Hiromi, Holly, Miguel, Takashi, Hiromasa, Marisa, Fumiko, Abby, Sandra, Tatsuaki, and Shinnosuke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Marisa, Nick, Haru, Silke, Pierre, Kathrin, Helen, and Sota featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png 5- Master.jpg Marisa, Takashi, and Andy participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Miyu, Marisa, and Barbara featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Tommy, Marisa, and Emily participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Silke, Marisa, and Ai participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Steve, Fritz, Megan, Asami, Luca, Marisa, Julie, Keiko, Sandra, Rin, Tyrone, Holly, Tomoko, Rainer, and Sakura featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Susana, Marisa, Pierre, Jackie, Gwen, and Eduardo featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Chika, Rainer, Marisa, Miyu, and Barbara featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Cole, Alex, Chris, and Marisa featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Marisa, Takashi, Chika, Midori, and Miyu featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Mike, Marisa, and Midori featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Marisa, Keiko, Hiromi, Chris, and Anna featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Steph, Abe, Luca, James, Marisa, and Mike featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Category:Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Swordplay Showdown Bosses Category:Master CPU Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Mii's Who Love Orange Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Mii Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Mii Category:One-time Pro Category:Table Tennis Pros Category:6 Letters Category:CPU Category:Brown Eyed Miis Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:CPU Mii Category:Black haired Miis Category:Orange Females Category:Adults Category:Unknown Nationality